


Tea

by Kindoflostaround



Series: kinktober 2017 [Ryden] [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindoflostaround/pseuds/Kindoflostaround
Summary: You better not trust Pete Wentz when he gives you Tea! That's what Brendon had to learn.





	Tea

**1\. Tea**

Spanking | Sleepy Sex | **_Aphrodisiacs_**

Brendon doesn't normally do drugs, he smokes weed and maybe does cocaine every blue moon but it isn't an everyday thing where he's just smoking or snorting anything.

When his skin starts to feel too hot and his forehead starts to sweat. He doesn't remember if he's taken anything today. His mind was slowing clogging with the beat of his heart pounding in his ears. His breath was becoming unstable. He brings the back of his palm up to wipe the sweat off his forehead. His hand is shaking. He tries to focus on his breaths.

"Ryan!" Calling out to his boyfriend in another room. What the hell is going on with his body right now?

He can't be getting sick. Is he getting sick and just didn't notice it till now? When the hell was the last time he was sick anyway?

The room feels as if it’s on fire.

As Ryan walks into the living room Brendon is pulling his shirt over his head, tossing it to the ground. Ryan completely confused, his first thought was that Brendon could be hyperventilating with the way he was acting.

"Baby, what the hell? What's going on?"

Brendon tries focusing on Ryan but when he looks at the man who now is bending down in front of him on the couch, he can’t control himself as he moans when he Ryan only places a hand on his shoulder. It’s to much. Ryan's eyebrow raises. Brendon bites his lip taking Ryan's hand off his shoulder to bring it up to his mouth kissing his palm slowly. He didn't know why he was doing this but he knew this is what his body needed. His mind was screaming at him to keep going.

He needed Ryan.

"Brendon? What did you take?"

"I- I don't know. Something's wrong." He takes Ryan index finger into his mouth. Closing his eyes gently sucking on it. Ryan looks at the front of Brendon's jeans and could already see the outline of his cock. He sits down on the couch next to Brendon. Watching how Brendon's just goes for his finger.

Brendon's chest rises and falls breathing heavily. Moans just pull from his body. He opens his eyes again looking to Ryan. He pulls Ryan into a kiss. Easily sliding his tongue in. He can't control himself as he goes to sit in Ryan's lap with the older man's help. Ryan's hands held his hips. Squeezing the soft yet clammy skin. He couldn't keep up with Brendon. He didn't know what it was but something really was wrong with Brendon, all he could hear was Brendon repeating his name as if that's all he knew while he attacked his lips.

He feels his hair being pulled a little too rough as Brendon finds places on his neck to kiss and mark. He rocks his hips down in Ryan's lap just for any feeling of friction. When the feel of his jeans become too much. He sits up on Ryan's lap quickly trying to free his skin. When Ryan sees his struggle, he helps him by standing Brendon back up to take his pants off. Even with the pants off, Brendon makes sure his boxers join the pile.

Brendon grabs at Ryan's knees to pull them apart to sit himself between them. "Ry, I need you– _Please_ – Please, baby."

With the years of them being together, Ryan has never seen Brendon like this. Yes, of course, he's seen him horned up and out of his mind, but  _never_  like this. He doesn't know if he should be considered or turned on.

He takes Brendon chin in his hand, observing him. His eyes are delicate, and his hair is sticking to his forehead. Sweats dripping down from his forehead.

He jumps in a bit of shock when Brendon's eyes close tight. His head leaning more into his hand as a deep moan leaves his throat. "Fuck–  _oh fuck!_ "

It's quiet for a moment, Brendon breathing goes slow, and his eyes still shut.

Did he just come?

Right when Brendon thought it could be over and calm down. His cock stays hard between his legs. It only felt like it was getting worst. A loud moan leaves his mouth when Ryan's starts to rub at his tense shoulders. Come covers his thighs, a bit getting on the wood floor dirtying the floor. Brendon took his own cock in his hand starting an intense pass. Using the come down the side of his cock as lube. The slick sound of his jerking off fills the room with his loud paints. Ryan doesn't know how to help him. He's still stuck with lust, and maybe taking Brendon to the hospital?

Before they know it, Brendon's coming again. Just as much as he did before. Ryan cringed knowing they will have to clean this up.

"I-I can't s-stop coming." Brendon lays his head on Ryan's lap. His hands and body won't stop shaking. He couldn’t stop himself from trembling. Brendon didn’t know just how much he could take of this anymore. "Ryan! Ry- shit, please."

Ryan moves Brendon off his lap. "Okay, calm down. I'm going to get lube from the room and a condom. Just stay here." Even if Brendon tried to stand up right now he'd probably fail. All he could focus on was trying to get off. "Hurry the fuck up, Ross!" Brendon watches as his boyfriend rushes out of the living room.

Brendon still couldn't think about what he took. He had some tea early, but that was about it. Could it have been the tea? God this isn't how he wanted to spend his night off. He couldn't tell if he's going to pass out or not but he knows he's definitely light headed.

Ryan rushed back into the room without any clothes on. Which only makes Brendon's body react more, the way he’s acting is like a dog in heat.

Ryan sets the condom on the coffee table before using his foot to push it back out of the way, giving them more room. Brendon's thumb rubs back and forth over the slit of his tip. As he waits. His hooded eyes look up at Ryan slowly traveling down to his cock. He feels droll leave his mouth as he stares. Crawling a bit to Ryan, he takes the older man into his mouth. He doesn't know why but the inside of his mouth feels so sensitive as he takes Ryan’s cock. Bopping his head on his cock. Resting his hands on Ryan's hips, pulling him in more down into his throat. Normally he wouldn't be able to take Ryan at this point but Brendon relaxes his throat pulling back to only take him all in again his nose against Ryan's pubes.

The more Brendon continues taking Ryan into his mouth, the messier it gets for him, Ryan's pre-come mixed with his own spit fills his mouth to the point it spills down his chin.

Ryan stared down at Brendon. His eyelashes are wet as if he's starting cry. His nails are digging into his hips. Ryan couldn't tell if Brendon broke the skin but he wouldn't be shocked if he did. He didn’t really notice the pain tell he looks at it.

Ryan has experienced several blowjobs in his life, most of them from Brendon, but out of all of them, none of them have been this messy.

Not in a bad way, because it feels fucking amazing.

Brendon is going for everything. Ryan doesn't want to come like this. No, he wants to be inside Brendon. When he tries to thrust out of Brendon's mouth, Brendon’s hands force his hips to stop moving. Ryan needing to do something with his hands, he takes Brendon’s head into his hands instead. Not guiding him or taking control, just holding him. Ryan wished he'd got the chance to sit down for this, or even had something to support his back on. He doesn't know how much longer he'll be able to stand for this with his legs becoming weak. "Bren– baby if you keep going- oh god, I'll c-come." His words sound strained and desperate. He couldn't even get a full sentence out without falling apart. Brendon stuck in his own head on keeping Ryan in his mouth, and if he came again, he couldn’t tell the difference between his pre-come or his orgasms anymore, so much is going on. He just can’t stop leaking though.

All he knew was he felt good, so fucking good. To the point he wanted it to stop. He felt like a damn dog in heat. With the strength he had left, Brendon slides Ryan's cock out of his mouth with a pop. Ryan's dick was coated with the mixture of Brendon's saliva and his own come which dripped to the floor.

They have a lot to clean after this.

Brendon's face was bright red, with his chest the same color. Glassy eyes stare up at him, "Fuck me, Ryan." His voice cracking at the end.

All Ryan could do was nod his head. Ryan takes Brendon's hand to help him off the ground. When Brendon tries to walk himself he only falls onto Ryan. He holds him close to his chest as he guides him to lay down on the couch. Brendon's hips kept thrusting up into the air, arching his back wanting Ryan to touch him. He felt as if he was going to cry if he didn’t.

Ryan could see how come still coated Brendon's thighs. Ryan knew it was best to go grab a towel to lay down under him before they had stained they wouldn't be able to clean up with the aftermath. He goes for lube bottle popping the top off and hands it over to Brendon. "I want you to finger yourself, okay? I forget to get a towel, we've already made a huge mess–"

"Stop fucking talking and grab the towel!"

Ryan looks at him with wide eyes nodding his head like the good boyfriends he is, "y-yeah I'll go do that!"

Brendon quickly squeezes the lube on his fingers slick fingers finding their way to his enters, pushing two fingers into himself already, and holy fuck, he never felt this sensitive. Normally it didn't feel too good when we first entered his fingers because of the stretch but  _fuck_  it felt so damn good to fuck himself with his finger. Brendon barely allowing himself to adjust before he’s adding another.

When Ryan comes back for the second time, the sight is what makes him freeze, and make his cock twitch.

Brendon's thighs spread open, with a hand in between his legs. His eyes are shut tight as he’s biting his fingers to his other hand trying to keep himself from going crazy and screaming how good it felt, but it didn't seem to help as much as he hoped his moans were still loud despite trying to keep quiet.

Ryan seeing the way his body rocked down onto his fingers when he thrusts them back into his hole was doing something to Ryan that he just couldn’t pinpoint. Brendon's eyes open looking up at the roof before his head turns a bit to see Ryan.

Ryan's cock was fully hard. red at the tip. Brendon whines at the sight. He takes his hand out his mouth to hold it out toward Ryan. "I need you inside me, I can't take it."

"Put your hips up."

He obeys quietly, as best as he can. Ryan laying the towel beneath him. Brendon's fingers have yet to stop moving, he was desperate to put a fourth in but he'd need more lube. He wasn't sure if he cared about that right now though. He just wanted more,

Ryan takes the condom he set down before, ripping it open. While he slides it on himself, he enjoys watching Brendon pleasuring himself while he situates himself in between Brendon’s legs. He grabs the lube Brendon had been using before putting some on his hand to put on his cock

"Take your fingers out."

Brendon let's out a quiet moan when he takes them out.

"Do you think you need more prep?"

"No. No more prep, I need you now... please."

"Baby, are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"Ry! Fuck _, please_. Just put it in!"

Takings his cock into his hand he slowly pushing into Brendon. Brendon his rolls back and his hands go Tory and back pulling him down so they're chest to chest. When Ryan starts to push more into him, Brendon felt another orgasm coming. He wraps his legs around Ryan's hips, letting his nails dig into his shoulders. "I'm coming– go harder!  _Ahh- shit!_ "

Ryan gives him just what he asked for. His head lays in the crock of Brendon's shoulder his mouth finding spots for leaving marks where he can. His elbows on each side of his head, one holding the back of the couch as the other one grips onto Brendon's hair.

Skin slapping against skin as the both of them moan.

Brendon's moans of course topping off Ryan's. High whines leave his throat as he comes for the third time that night.

What made it worst, yet at the same time amazing was when Ryan grazes over Brendon’s prostate. Ryan knew he hit it with the way Brendon tightens around him. Ryan makes sure he kept hitting it on each thrust from then on.

Brendon's eyes roll back and mouth goes slack. On locking his legs around Ryan to spread them open more as best as he can with being on the couch, in hope Ryan would be able to thrust deeper into him. "Ry, it feels s-so  _good._ "

Ryan continues to keep one hand gripping his lover's hair but allows the other one to hook under his knee. Pulling his leg up higher more on his own hip for a better angle.

Ryan's own moans being muffled by Brendon's shoulder. unlike Brendon, he doesn't think he'll be able to come multipliable times. He wants to try to slow down to strain himself, but he has a feeling if he started to slow down Brendon wouldn't be able to handle that. "I'm going to come soon." He warns him instead. Which wasn’t what he liked to hear.

" _Nonono_ , don't come yet. Keep going-  _yes just like that._  Ughh, shit! Yes!"

His thrust starts to lose rhythm when he was getting closer. Brendon let's out a low sob when he felt another orgasm come. "Ryan, it h-hurts." He doesn't want to come. Each time he came his body just felt more exhausted and the pain of a never-ending relieve was going to kill him.

"What hurts? Talk to me."

It takes a while for Brendon to talk again with Ryan ramming into him. "When I come- ahh, f-fuck– I keep coming!" When Brendon clinches around him again, when he starts to come, Ryan allows himself to come too, filling the condom. He knew Brendon was already exhausted. Which is why he knew once he recovered from his high he'd feel bad for being a lot rougher on Brendon then he was used to.

When Ryan's thrust does slow down, he gives Brendon a moment before pulling out.

Brendon was too quiet.

He looked up at him to ask if he was okay. Only to find out that he was passed out. The both of their stomachs were a mess from Brendon coming.

Brendon's dick still was fully hard a darkish shade of red at the head.

Still continuing to leak.

—

When Brendon opens his eyes open he quickly closed them again. He felt warm and cozy. He felt like he could fall back to sleep, but he opens his eyes again. He blinks looking around the room confused.

The last thing he could remember was watching TV in the living room. How the hell did he get back to the bedroom?

He sits up on the bed slowly before hissing when he feels a sharp pain in his lower back. Which only confused him more. His head starts to pound and he wished he could just fall back to sleep.

The door to the room opens slowly and Ryan peaks his head in only to see that Brendon was up. Letting out a sigh of relief he opens the door more with a bottle of water in his hand.

It was still bright outside so he couldn't have been sleeping that long, but he still wants to know what he missed for Ryan to be so cautious. Ryan climbs in the bed next to him. Opening the water bottle giving it to Brendon.

"Drink this, you probably need."

Brendon takes a small sip at first but then takes gulps. Not realizing just how thirsty he was. When he drinks half of it he goes to hand it back to Ryan,

"All of it."

He rolls his eyes and drinks the rest of the water. Once the bottle was completely empty, shaking it in front of Ryan's face. Ryan the now empty bottle back setting it on the end table.

Brendon lays his head on Ryan's shoulder. "I feel like I have the worst hangover ever. What the hell happened?"

With a breathless laugh, Ryan could only respond with, "I'd like to know too. One moment I was on the computer down the hall working, then you're yelling my name from the living room horned up and wanting to fuck."

Brendon doesn't remember at all. "That explains why my ass hurts so bad."

The two laughs.

"My dick hurts too actually."

"I’m not surprised, I thought it was going to fall off with how much you kept coming."

"Oh god. That sounds terrifying."

"You should probably take a shower. I cleaned you up, but a shower would be better."

Brendon groans. He takes Ryan's hand in his own interlocking their hands. "I don't want to stand up. Take one with me, I also want to sit down."

"I already took a shower."

"Take another one!"

"Alright, Alright. You know our living room was a wreak because of you. You had gotten come all over the floor. It was gross to clean up."

Brendon shakes his head, "That's weird. I remember making some tea. Which was actually not even that good. Some garbage Pete gave me. Then I watched some TV, and I wake up in here with a pain in my ass, my dick soar, and a stupid headache."

Ryan lets out a loud laugh, having to cover his mouth with his hand, muttering, "Of course. Pete."

Brendon didn't pay much attention to it though. While he helps Brendon into their bathroom to clean himself up. It made a lot more sense to him what happened. He'll just save the embarrassment of telling Brendon he drugged himself with aphrodisiacs without even knowing it thinking it was tea, for a while.

He does know he needs to have a long talk with Pete though.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 20 kudos and I'll update! ;)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://littlebrallonqueen.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/littlebrallonQ)


End file.
